onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Trafalgar Law
As you can see, before his "Death" Trafal-guy mentions someone called "Cora-san". Here's my theory: Let's start with this page and the top left corner. Law mentions That person and refers as he. Let's say that's our "Cora-san." As you can see on the first link, Law referred to the Cora person as ''-san,'' meaning that he has some sort of respect for the person. Maybe Doflamingo did something bad to this Kora person which is the reason why Law became a doctor then couldn't save Cora-san, then became a pirate to avenge this Cora person by trying to set up Doflamingo, so that he can be killed by Kaido. I was in discussion and found out an interesting fact that the word Corazón ''(which sounds so similar to "Cora-san") is Spanish for ''Heart. And we know, Law sometimes speaks half of the names, like calling Franky Robo-ya. Add the fact, that Dressrosa is basen loosly on Spain (the food, the names). That "Cora" guy was probably the previous owner of the Heart Seat (remember, Buffalo saying that Trafal-guy was supposed to be the next Heart? This is also why his crew is The Heart Pirates!) and was Law's mentor. But I want to hear your theories! Black Butler94 (talk) 23:09, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Seems a reasonable theory. This might work better as a blog, though. 23:13, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ^-- 23:50, November 22, 2013 (UTC) What About he thinks about his crew..? You say that its mean " Heart " Its Bound to Be his Crew. Because Heart Pirates! That's is my Theory. Or its woman he likes. Okey that was a joke. Great theory! Maybe This Cora-san guy joined Doflamingo because he was against the Celestial Dragons, but when he found out that he was actually a Celestial Dragon himself, he fought him and Doflamingo killed him mercilessly, calling him an expendable piece. Law was up next for the Heart Seat, but he ran away and formed his own crew. From then on, they've been keeping the Heart Seat for Law and for fooling idiots like Bellamy. Hawkinz340 (talk) 20:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I really wonder what are those seats are for? Nami will be a big role for Big Mom Appearing, no wonder she's on the Thousand Sunny. The Lola thing on thriller bark. - Tobi 4:51AM Philippines Cora is Koala. She was a Heart pirate crew under code name Bepo. ---- "Law mentions That person and refers as ''he" ''Law never mentions Cora's gender. Mangastream is the only translation that used gender specific pronouns in Law's dialogue blurb in 725 and once again they inserted something completely innaccurate for reasons beyond my comprehension. In Japanese all Law says is "ano hito" or "that person" and no gender is specified. Just clearing that up, I have a bone to pick with MS.Tada Banri (talk) 02:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) BB94, no doubt Cora is the nickname Law used to call 'the missing suit,' Corazón. It's Oda's rationale. He shown us Trébol, Picas, Diamante and then made us to tease out Corazón's mystery. BTW, I'm anxious to hear Corazón's story. Alelucas (talk) 03:43, December 14, 2013 (UTC)